Fin del mundo
by Bramby
Summary: Tendou le preguntó a Semi acerca del fin del mundo y este le dio una respuesta tan rápida que no se dio cuenta que era una respuesta ridícula. [Oohira Reon/Semi Eita].


Hola, quiero escribir sobre las ships que más me gustan de Haikyuu! antes de mudarme de fandom o dejar de escribir, aunque voy a tardar mucho tiempo haciéndolo, así que no se preocupen taaanto.

Como siempre, cualquier error déjenmelo saber, por favor, que luego la que los cacha soy yo.

...

 **Haikyuu! tanto la trama como sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furadate.**

 **Advertencias: Malas palabras. Mucho OCC. Sadismo leve. Eventos traumáticos.**

* * *

Una chica se puso a llorar, era una de las porristas de Shiratorizawa, a su lado estaba Oohira, quien la estaba reconfortando, incluso le dio un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas, vaya que era un gran chico.

—Es raro que un tipo como él haga llorar a las chicas—comentó Yamagata con cierta sorna.

—No, lo raro debería ser que atraiga a tantas chicas—dijo Tendou medio molesto—, es decir, todos los días vienen chicas, si no es por él es por Wakatoshi, demonios.

—Ah, es que Reon es amable—habló Semi—, el siempre extiende la mano… no como tú, Tendou, que eres un imbécil.

—Hey—Tendou frunció el ceño—, soy amable y lindo con las chicas.

—Bastante—Yamagata rio con sarcasmo—, ¿qué fue lo último que le dijiste a esa chica?, ah, sí, que si le gustaría ir contigo a una convención de anime.

—La chica salió corriendo—Semi sonrió con malicia.

—No es cierto, tuvo que ir al hospital—se excusó Tendou, su cara se había tornado roja.

—Claro—Yamagata volvió a reír.

—Además, ¿quién necesita a las chicas? —el pelirrojo rodeo con el brazo a Ushijima, quien se sorprendió un poco por el repentino movimiento—, los amigos son lo mejor.

—Sí, especialmente Wakatoshi que es el único que va contigo a las convenciones—el libero se dirigió a su capitán—, ¿por qué vas?

—Tendou me lo pide—explicó con simpleza Ushijima.

—¿Lo ves, Hayato?, amigos.

Yamagata rodó los ojos y Tendou rio, Ushijima continuó leyendo su revista de voleibol, mientras que Semi seguía concentrado en la escena de Oohira.

La chica había estado detrás de Oohira hace ya un rato, desde que Reon le ayudo con sus compras, pagando lo que a ella le hacía falta, la porrista intento devolverle el dinero pero claro que Oohira no iba a aceptarlo, fue así como ella empezó a seguirlo a todas partes y en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de las virtudes de Reon, por supuesto que se enamoró, como Semi había escuchado a las amigas de la porrista decir, un hombre así es difícil de conseguir.

Todo estaba perfecto, la chica era linda, no es que fuera alguna aprovechada o algo, además habían convivido un par de veces y ella era porrista del equipo, sería obvio que terminarían juntos, claro que la chica no contó con que todo eso era inalcanzable.

Oohira rechazaba a cada chica que se le declaraba.

¿Por qué?, según el mismo Oohira, no estaba hecho para las relaciones.

Y era bastante frustrante.

Que Ushijima rechazará a alguien no era la gran cosa, es decir, es Ushijima, Semi estaba seguro que si el mismísimo Tendou se le declarará a Ushijima de igual forma le rechazaría, porque ese hombre solo tenía cabeza para el voleibol, en cambio, ¿por qué Oohira rechazaba a las chicas?, él suele atraer el tipo de chica tímida, nunca ha visto a alguna ruidosa pararse en medio del gimnasio y declararle su amor incondicional a Reon –eso le había pasado a Ushijima−, así que no entendía porque lo hacía, ¿tal vez era un sádico de closet?, no, Oohira era demasiado bueno para ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque en el fondo a Semi no le molestaba que las rechazara, porque sí, Eita estaba en la larga lista de gente enamorada de Oohira.

Semi Eita enamorado de Oohira Reon.

Absurdo y estúpido, porque no importaba que fuera su amigo, igual le iban a rechazar y eso le hacía querer golpearlo, pero no puede golpear a Reon sin razón aparente, además golpearle era ganarse enemigos en todas partes y él no quería eso, pero le daban dolores de cabeza terribles a causa de ese hombre.

Por eso se merecía un golpe, pero no se lo daría.

—Ya volvió el rompe corazones—anunció Tendou señalando a Oohira, este solo sonrió.

Una sonrisa tan linda y perfecta que a Eita solo le daban ganas de golpear hasta el cansancio.

Hasta borrarla de ese bello rostro.

…

Todo comenzó en primer año.

Desde que conoció a Reon le dieron ganas de golpearlo, no por estar enamorado, sino porque Eita era un niño problemático en ese tiempo y los tipos como Oohira –bonitos y bien portados− le daban asco, pero había sido difícil ingresar a esa escuela, así que trataba de no meterse en problemas con Oohira, en cambio se le iba encima –no literalmente− a Ushijima, lo insultaba bastante en realidad, era una forma de aliviar el estrés, según él.

Esto trajo una serie de situaciones que no valen la pena narrar, solo aclarar el punto de que Semi se puso muy hostil, estuvo a nada de ser expulsado del equipo, pero llegó Oohira al rescate, el chico se propuso cambiar la actitud de Eita y vaya que lo logró.

Ahora Semi es un hombre civilizado, en lo que cabe, aún sigue teniendo ataques de ira, pero nada grave.

Fue ahí cuando comenzaron las mariposas, era tan leve que ni se daba cuenta.

Sin querer su vista siempre terminaba en Oohira, dándose cuenta de lo amable que era, al principio pensó que solo se estaba comparando, notando que tan diferentes eran y nunca podría estar a la altura de un hombre como él.

No fue hasta que le dijeron que no sería el armador oficial que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Ese día comenzó con lluvia, llegó tarde a la práctica y todavía se rompió un dedo, para que al final del día el entrenador le diera la noticia de que no era el tipo de armador que el equipo buscaba, que en cambio Shirabu –el mocoso que le había estado dando lata desde hace ya un buen rato– si quedaba perfecto para el papel y que si quería seguir en el equipo debía mejorar ese saque tan mierda que se traía.

Sí, fue un día desastroso.

Tanto que sin darse cuenta se puso a llorar.

Cuando iba de camino a su dormitorio se encontró con Oohira, este le miro preocupado y Eita no entendía por qué, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y sin querer vomito espontáneamente enfrente de Reon.

Su compañero se mostró muy preocupado y lo llevó a la enfermería, donde por supuesto la enfermera no estaba.

Ahí Oohira le llenó de preguntas que Semi no tenía ganas de responder.

Al final, al ver que nada funcionaba, Oohira decidió abrazarle, le dio un par de palmaditas y le dijo que se relajara, que todo estaba bien y que no iba a juzgarle por nada.

Y Semi no aguanto más y lloró como un niño pequeño, tan fuerte que manchó la camisa de Oohira pero a él no le importaba, después de su llanto Eita decidió contarle que había pasado.

Oohira solo le sonrió y le dijo.

"Entonces solo te queda esforzarte".

A pesar de que aquellas palabras no parecían las adecuadas lo eran, porque Semi ya había perdido, fue su propia culpa al final, pero aun así tenía una oportunidad, no lo había notado a causa de su enojo pero el entrenador no lo había sacado, no definitivamente.

Entonces volteo a ver a Oohira y él estaba sonriendo.

Fue en ese momento que le dieron ganas de golpearlo, no porque fuera un niño perfecto, sino porque le había abierto los ojos a su manera, tan amable que hasta daba miedo.

Se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado.

Y al día siguiente –cuando Oohira rechazó a una chica linda– también se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

…

La práctica fue pesada como siempre.

Semi solo quería descansar, así que se apresuró a guardar sus cosas, tenía ganas de tomar un largo baño y con suerte poder tener un poco de "privacidad" con su mano, claro que para eso debía irse mucho antes que Tendou, quien siempre se la pasaba tonteando camino a los dormitorios.

—Eita—le llamó Yamagata.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes prisa?

—De hecho sí, ¿qué sucede? —Semi hizo una mueca y su compañero sonrió de lado.

—Lo siento—Yamagata se rascó la nuca—, es solo que perdí mi teléfono.

—Que novedad—el armador rodó los ojos.

—Hoy sí que estas de un mal humor—remarcó Yamagata mientras alzaba una ceja.

Bueno, era cierto, cada que una chica se le confesaba a Oohira el humor de Semi se ponía en un rango peligroso, Tendou decía que era porque Eita estaba en sus días, el armador lo golpeó después de escuchar aquello, con algo de suerte no se darían cuenta de la razón.

—¿Me puedes ayudar a buscarlo?, necesito hacer una llamada muy importante —preguntó el libero esperanzado, pero Semi estaba muy cansado.

—No—suspiro—, ¿sabes qué?, toma prestado el mío.

—¿Eh?

—Somos amigos, no hay problema.

—Sí, pero, ¿no lo vas a ocupar?

—Solo pierdo el tiempo en él, a ti te será más útil, ya mañana buscamos el tuyo o puede que alguien lo encuentre.

—Gracias, Eita—el castaño tomó el teléfono—, te lo devuelvo en los dormitorios.

—Sí.

El libero se fue contento, mientras que Semi solo pudo suspirar, cuando estaba a punto de irse Tendou se paró frente a él con una sonrisa.

—SemiSemi, mi amigo.

—No.

—¿En tus días, eh? —Tendou rodeó a Semi de los hombros—, no te preocupes no te pediré nada.

—¿Qué quieres? —Eita alejó a su amigo, este sacó una revista de su sacó.

—Te quiero hacer un test.

—…tu madre no tomó ácido fólico, ¿verdad?

—Eres un maldoso—Tendou rio y abrió la revista.

—Apresúrate.

—Tranquilízate, SemiSemi—el pelirrojo dio un rápido toque a su amigo en la nariz, Eita gruñó ante ello—. Okay, solo es una pregunta.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué harías si mañana fuera el fin del mundo?

—Supongo que viajar por el mundo—Semi no se lo pensó mucho y su amigo sonrió.

—Vaya, Eita, aquí dice que eres muy avaro.

—Puede que sí—el armador frunció el ceño—, ahora fuera de mi camino.

—Que gruñón—Tendou infló las mejillas—, no me esperes que le haré este test a todos.

—Hm, como si fuera a hacerlo—Semi sonrió para sus adentros, bien, ahora solo tenía que apresurarse para llegar a su dormitorio.

—Eita.

Mierda.

—¿Qué sucede, entrenador?

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí.

Washijou se llevó una mano a la barbilla, Semi rezaba que no le pusiera a limpiar.

—Es temprano aun—recalcó el entrenador—, ve a comprar una pelota nueva.

—Eh.

…

Temprano su trasero.

Si no fuera porque corrió casi a la misma velocidad que Ushijima le hubieran cerrado la puerta en la cara, la señora del local se puso tan furiosa al verle, estaba a punto de cerrar, bueno, no es como si él estuviera muy contento por ir tampoco.

A Semi se le paso por completo que a Washijou le encantaba dejarle mandados a los que se iban temprano.

Eita maldijo su suerte, ese día estaba yendo muy mal, primero Tendou había olvidado llevar la ropa a la lavandería, luego olvido hacer la tarea y en la práctica se peleó algo fuerte con Shirabu y para rematar una chica se le confesó a Oohira.

Sí, claro, de maravilla.

Semi tenía un poco de miedo, normalmente ese tipo de días cerraban con broche de oro y todo lo que le había pasado hoy era bastante malo, ¿qué sería lo todavía peor?

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado porque la respuesta apareció justo frente suyo.

Un ladrón.

—Dame todo tu dinero, mocoso de mierda—dijo el ladrón mientras le amenazaba con una navaja.

Semi se quedó quieto en su lugar, estaba muy asustado, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y las manos le sudaban, si no le daba sus cosas iba a morir.

Le lanzó la mochila y el ladrón logró tomarla.

Rápidamente la vacío viendo que no había nada de valor, solo libros y la pelota que acababa de comprar.

—¿Dónde está el maldito dinero?

—Yo…—su voz temblaba, no llevaba nada con él, lo único era el dinero de la pelota, pero ya estaba gastado—, n-no tengo nada.

El ladrón se estaba desesperando.

—Si no me das nada de valor, voy a matarte.

Semi se revisó los bolsillos pero no había nada, incluso el teléfono se lo había prestado a Yamagata.

—¡¿No tienes nada?! —el ladrón le tomó del brazo.

Le iba a clavar la navaja, demonios se iba a morir.

Morir, morir, morir.

Pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, su tiempo en Shiratorizawa, el club de voleibol, sus amigos, los de nuevo ingreso, pensó en Oohira también, en como nunca se atrevió a confesarse porque creía no tener ninguna oportunidad, justo ahora quería ir corriendo y decirle todo, pero ya era tarde.

" _¿Qué harías si mañana fuera el fin del mundo?"_

—Yo…—los ojos se le humedecieron—, yo… m-me libraría de mis c-culpas.

El ladrón le apretó con más fuerza, su paciencia se acababa.

Semi cerró los ojos y se preparó para la muerte.

Hoy era el fin del mundo para él.

Pero el claxon y las luces de un auto le hicieron abrir los ojos.

Era una patrulla.

—Baja el arma—dijo un policía mientras bajaba del auto.

El ladrón hizo lo que le ordenaron y el policía lo encadeno.

Semi volvió a respirar.

…

El entrenador fue por él a la comisaría.

Después de lo ocurrido lo que menos esperaba ver era al entrenador en pijama, se veía gracioso y de cierta forma le dio un alivio, Washijou venía de malas ya que fue él quien envió a Semi a altas horas de la noche a un lugar fuera de las instalaciones escolares, era su responsabilidad y su culpa que casi le mataran, Washijou ardía en furia, quería comerse vivo al ladrón, le dijo muchas vulgaridades, luego tomó a Eita y lo regresó a su dormitorio.

Ahí se encontró con sus amigos, el primero en ir a verle fue Tendou, quien se abalanzó sobre él.

—Dios mío, Eita—murmuro el pelirrojo—, ¿estás bien?

Semi aún no se recuperaba por completo del shock, no tenía ganas de hablar, sentía que al hacerlo le iba a pasar algo –pero qué–, además todos los recuerdos que le llegaron al momento del asalto le tenían mareado, pensar que justo en ese momento iba a morir, que horror.

Al parecer el miedo se reflejaba en su cara porque Tendou le abrazo.

—Todo está bien ahora—dijo y Semi recargo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

—Lamento haber tomado tu teléfono—Yamagata se acercó, su cara no mostraba más que aflicción.

Semi negó con la cabeza, no fue su culpa, no es como si supiera que le iban a asaltar, nadie en realidad.

De la nada alguien le tomo de la mano e hizo a Semi voltear, era Oohira, lucía pálido y le miraba con una preocupación enorme, a Eita le palpitaba el corazón a mil, si hubiera muerto hoy Oohira no se enteraría de sus sentimientos.

Por eso debía hacer algo.

…

Acerca de cómo iba a confesarse, aun no estaba seguro.

Es más, ni siquiera se sentía con la seguridad de hablar, cada que lo intentaba salía algo parecido a un quejido, como si doliera pero en realidad él no sentía nada, todo era tan problemático.

—SemiSemi, ¿qué quieres de comer? —preguntó Tendou a su amigo, este alzó una ceja.

—Semi no puede hablar—comunicó Ushijima e hizo al pelirrojo darse una palmada en la frente.

—Lo siento, se me olvido—Tendou soltó una risilla nerviosa.

El grupo estaba de camino a la cafetería, normalmente eran bastantes ruidosos, pero sin la voz de Eita solo eran ruidosos y solo por Tendou, que parecía pajarraco, según Semi.

—Comamos hayashi—sugirió Yamagata y Ushijima le hizo coro asintiendo.

—Suena bien—sonrió Oohira—, ¿qué opinas, Eita?

Semi solo asintió.

—Bien—Tendou infló las mejillas.

Semi se quedó un largo rato observando a Oohira, notando que a pesar de estar distraído seguía sonriendo, siempre siendo un niño bueno, pfft, Semi no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y sonreír un poco también, sus sentimientos por Oohira eran más fuertes ahora, ya ni siquiera se daba el lujo de tratar de ocultarlos, mientras que los demás iban a una distancia considerable –incluso Tendou que es un empalagoso– Semi estba como a tres centímetros de Oohira y a este parecía no importarle o hace como que no lo nota, da igual, es más favorable para Eita.

—SemiSemi, ¿no estás muy pegado a Reon?, no le vayas a caer encima—el pelirrojo soltó una risilla e hizo a Ushijima y Yamagata voltear.

Lo que es peor, Oohira volteó también.

 _Vete a la mierda, Tendou_.

—Tal vez está asustado—comentó casual Ushijima, como si Semi no estuviera ahí—, inconscientemente busca a alguien fuerte que le proteja.

—¿Es así, SemiSemi? —Tendou se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y Semi frunció el ceño.

Oohira le tocó el hombro y le sonrió.

—Por mí no hay problema—dijo y Semi sonrió de lado, incluso se puso un poco rojo.

—¿Qué hay de Wakatoshi?, él es fuerte también —preguntó Yamagata, pero nadie le hizo caso porque llegaron a la cafetería.

…

El entrenador se sentía culpable.

Es decir, nunca en toda su existencia pensó que vería a Washijou decirle a un alumno que podía saltarse las vueltas alrededor de la escuela si quería, mucho menos que ese alumno sería él y bueno, Semi no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se sentó en una banca a ver como sus demás compañeros corrían.

Shirabu le miro feo, tan feo que le dio un poquito de culpa el estar descansando mientras los demás corrían hasta el cansancio, pero no _tanta_ culpa como para ponerse a correr.

Al rato durante la práctica el entrenador le puso como armador en un partido, como armador de Ushijima y no había sido armador de Ushijima desde que llegó el mocoso y Dios, se sentía en la gloria, especialmente por las miradas de Shirabu, no es como que odiara al niñato, pero el maldito había estado haciéndole maldades con su rebeldía, un poco de venganza no le hacía mal a nadie.

El día se estaba acabando y eso ponía en problemas a Semi, aun no sabía cómo se iba a confesar, ¿por una carta?, no, eso es de chicas, ¿un mensaje de texto?, es más moderno pero menos formal, ¿y si se lo pide a alguien más?, no, que tal si todo sale mal y Oohira termina con otra persona.

Semi se va a terminar tirando de un puente a este punto.

—Eita, ¿quién es el amor de tu vida? —preguntó Tendou de la nada.

—Reon—sonó ronco y doloroso, pero por fin pudo hablar.

Más tarde que pronto se dio cuenta de la tontería que dijo, rápidamente volteo a ver a su amigo, quien le miraba sorprendido.

—No es… lo… crees—balbuceo a duras penas negando con las manos, Tendou sonrió.

—¡Chicos, Eita ya puede hablar! —el pelirrojo fue corriendo a avisarle a todos.

Semi sintió que le volvía el color al cuerpo, demonios, eso estuvo cerca, quien sabe que sería de él si alguien como Tendou se enterara de los sentimientos _gays_ que tenía por Oohira y las ganas de romperle la cara –aunque eso era más un fetiche que nada–.

La práctica termino y todos estaban alistando sus cosas para irse.

Eita estaba tomándose su tiempo, pensando en que iba a hacer, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba esperando.

—Eita—le llamó Oohira.

—¿Sí?—su voz aun sonaba muy ronca.

—Vayamos juntos a los dormitorios—sonrió y lo hizo tan dulcemente que el estómago de Semi empezó a revolverse.

Incluso se le quitaron las ganas de golpearlo.

…

Había muy pocas luces en el campus, eran como señales, entre menos luces menos tiempo para que dieran el toque de queda, había unas cinco luces prendidas alrededor de ellos, si apresuraban el paso llegarían antes de que las últimas dos se apagaran.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? —preguntó Oohira.

—Bien—Semi se acercó un poco a su acompañante.

—Si necesitas algo, solo dilo—Oohira se detuvo—, para eso son los amigos.

Claro, amigos.

—Gracias—murmuro un poco nervioso.

—Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Eita—Reon hizo una mueca—, pensar que pudo haberte pasado algo o…

—Morir—dijo el armador a secas y miro al cielo.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Eita—Oohira se acercó y le abrazo—, eres muy importante para mí.

—Igualmente—Semi escondió la cara en el pecho ajeno.

Olía realmente bien, este hombre no podía ser más perfecto, tenía exactamente todo lo que le gustaba y todo lo que le gustaba era Oohira Reon.

—Reon.

—¿Sí?

—Ayer… Tendou—Semi hizo una mueca—… me preguntó… si mañana fuera… el fin del mundo… ¿qué harías? y yo le dije… viajaría por el mundo…, ayer me di… cuenta… que eso era es-estúpido, no tengo… dinero para algo… así. Por eso hoy l-lo… pensé y mi… nueva respuesta es…

Semi se separó de Oohira y le miro directamente a los ojos, quedaban tres luces encendidas.

—Me… libraría de… mis culpas—dijo al fin y dio una gran bocanada de aire.

—Eso está bien—Oohira le sonrió.

¿No hacía otra cosa más que sonreír?

—Una de… mis culpas… es—las piernas le temblaban y el corazón no dejaba de palpitarle, tenía que decirlo—, ayer… mientras el tipo… sostenía el ar-arma cerca de… mi cara… solo pude… pensar en ti.

—Uh—Oohira alzó una ceja—, ¿por qué?

—Porque.

Vamos, dilo.

—Yo.

Dio otra bocanada de aire.

—Estoy… enamorado—Semi alzó la mirada—, de… ti, Reon.

El aire de repente se sintió pesado, a pesar de que aún quedaban algunas luces encendidas la oscuridad no le dejaba distinguir bien el rostro de Oohira, la cosa era peor porque el hombre no decía nada.

—Es así—empezó a decir Reon—, no sabía…

—Ah—la boca de Semi empezó a temblar y sintió los ojos húmedos.

Estaba siendo rechazado.

—Lo… siento…—balbuceo Eita, casi suelta un sollozo.

—Está bien—respondió el más alto—, mucha gente se me confiesa, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Eso no le hacía sentir mejor.

Pero si era obvio desde el principio, qué diablos.

—Deberíamos apresurarnos—continuo Oohira—, falta poco para el toque de queda.

Semi empezó a caminar con la cabeza baja y sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ambos continuaron su caminata en silencio.

El pecho le dolía y sentía las lágrimas caer de su rostro, todo esto era obvio, por esa misma razón no se confesaba, fue estúpido pero al menos no moriría con culpas, aunque ahora que toda esperanza yacía muerta, ¿no hubiera sido preferible morir sin saber que le rechazarían?

—El fin del mundo, ¿eh? —dijo Oohira de la nada, Semi trato de ignorarle—, Tendou me hizo la misma pregunta.

—…—Eita se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Sabes que respondí? —Oohira se detuvo.

Semi tuvo que hacerlo también, alzó la mirada, estaban debajo de una luz, la única que quedaba y como siempre, Oohira estaba sonriendo.

—No…

—Si mañana se acabase el mundo…—Reon se acercó—, le confesaría a Eita mis sentimientos por él.

Y el mundo se detuvo.

La luz iluminaba el rostro de Oohira y su sonrisa, unas arrugas se le asomaban en los ojos cada que lo hacía, las mejillas las tenía rojas y en ese momento Semi no pudo pensar otra cosa más que Reon era demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto.

Y lo golpeo en el rostro.

Oohira cayó de espaldas contra el pavimento, el golpe le tomó totalmente desprevenido, se llevó una mano a la cara preocupado de que hubiera sangre, Semi se sentó encima de él y le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Por qué… no d-dijiste… nada? —preguntó Eita rabioso, las lágrimas no dejaban de caerle del rostro, el cual estaba muy rojo.

—…—Oohira solo pudo mirarle, porque para él Semi era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, especialmente cuando se veía vulnerable.

Que baja pasión la que sentía por Eita, desde el primer momento que le vio quedó flechado, porque era rudo y grosero y Oohira quería quitarle todo eso, quería verlo vulnerable, justo como ahora, temblando de rabia y llorando a todo lo que da.

Porque Reon quería ser quien calmara su llanto.

—Creí que no tenía oportunidad—Oohira llevó su mano a la nuca del armador—, las chicas que se te declaraban, las rechazabas a todas.

—¿Eh? —Semi apretó los dientes—, ¡¿solo… por eso?!

La garganta le ardía, quería gritarle mil cosas y golpearlo con más fuerza, porque al final los dos pensaron lo mismo, los dos eran unos estúpidos.

—Tranquilo, Eita—Reon sonrió y acercó la cabeza del mencionado a su hombro—, estoy enamorado de ti.

Semi soltó un sollozo y abrazó a Oohira, quien le correspondió el gesto.

—Si hubiera… muerto, no podríamos tener… esto.

—Y hubiera vivido toda mi vida arrepentido.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Semi los cerró y se fue acercando al rostro de Oohira, este hizo lo mismo.

La última luz se apagó, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

* * *

Tal vez haga un epílogo, no sé.

Lo siento por tanta cursilería y por una pareja tan crack pero que me gusta muuuucho.


End file.
